<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24 horas by IannL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731272">24 horas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IannL/pseuds/IannL'>IannL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, OOC, SuFin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IannL/pseuds/IannL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la imagen del talentoso agente de policía, existe algo mas que cansancio y sonrisas apagadas.<br/>La denuncia de un secuestro marca un brusco giro en la monótona vida del agente Tino Väinämöinen, que podrá convertirse en lo que siempre ha deseado, o un camino sin retorno al infierno.<br/>¿Cuánto se puede vivir en 24 horas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finland &amp; Sweden (Hetalia), Finland/Russia (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola!<br/>Muchas gracias por entrar! &lt;3<br/>Esto es un remaster de un fic que escribí justo hace diez años, por nostalgia lo estaba arreglando y decidí subirlo aca. Esta algo raro pero de verdad espero que te guste! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iba caminando por una calle vacía, el cabello liso y plateado se movía con la brisa fría otoñal mientras sostenía cómodo al frailecillo entre sus manos. Vestía de blanco y café, colgando en su espalda una mochila llena de agua, regaliz y comida le hacía peso sin quitarle comodidad; caminaba con paso decidido, quién sabe a dónde. Supondremos que a su casa.</p><p>Estando en su camino, hace parada en una esquina solitaria. Acomoda al ave entre sus brazos, se sube al hombro la correa de la mochila que se escurría por el brazo, toma aliento y está dispuesto a seguir su camino cuando un enorme sujeto rubio con gafas se aparece frente a él, miraba curioso la exótica ave.   </p><p>—Que b’nito — dijo con un acento raro, nuestro chico no sabe de dónde— es muy raro ver est’s páj’ros por la ciudad. ¿Cómo se ll’ma?</p><p>—Puffin —el muchacho responde seco, sin interés y con todas las ganas de evitar hablar con un desconocido.</p><p>—Ah, qué lindo n’mbre…—Este sujeto trataba de verse amistoso, pero con el tamaño y la cara que matón que tenía está logrando el efecto contrario, el joven empieza a irritarse— es cur’oso… nunca te hab’ha visto por aquí. ¿R’cién te has mudado?</p><p>—Llevo años viviendo aquí. Ahora si me…</p><p>—Debe ser que casi no p’seo por aquí… por c’erto, ¿cómo te ll’mas? —el muchacho duda antes de contestar.</p><p>—Me dicen Ice… ¿por qué?</p><p>—B’eno Ice… ¿p’edes hacerme un favor? —el chico entrecierra los ojos y empieza a ponerse a la defensiva, con todo y frailecillo encima —¿Subes al auto?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p> De forma profunda y suave, pidiendo con ternura y calma, el tipo enorme de lentes repitió la pregunta: “¿subes al auto?”. La voz retumbó como un tambor en la cabeza de Ice, llevó la vista hacia el pulgar del hombre que a su vez apuntaba un Ford Maverick verde que acababa de estacionarse delante de ellos. Adentro estaba conduciendo una mujer increíble con el cabello oscuro y ondulado, se inclinó hacia atrás y abrió la puerta trasera desde adentro. El hombre gigante volvió a preguntar:</p><p>—¿Subes al auto?</p><p>Dos más dos dieron cuatro y el chorro de adrenalina llegó a la cabeza del jovencito como un corrientazo.</p><p>—¡No! —gritar, apretar al ave en el pecho y tratar de salir corriendo sucedió al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Pero nuestro desconocido sabía que eso podía pasar, y le bastó estirar la mano para sujetar al chico de la mochila, levantarlo del suelo y tirarlo contra el auto, esperando atinar a la puerta trasera abierta. A la primera no entró. Ni a la segunda. Ice se había hecho un ovillo que gritaba por ayuda mientras sólo protegía al pájaro y no se le ocurrió que, si soltaba un brazo, y luego el otro, podría deshacerse de la mochila y salir corriendo. A la tercera el gigante pudo aventarlo dentro del auto y cerrar la puerta tras de él.</p><p>—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!</p><p>Una vez encerrado golpea la ventana a ver si se rompe, nada. Trata de abrir la puerta y el seguro de niños no lo deja. Desesperado se voltea hacia el frente y lo primero que ve es el cañón de un arma apuntándole a la cara. La mujer al volante mueve un dedo y la carga, el sonido metálico entró por sus oídos, pasó por su garganta, y se instaló dolorosamente en su estómago. Por un segundo dejó de respirar.   </p><p>—Hm, le dije que entr’ra por las b’enas…— Ice oyó la voz profunda de su secuestrador desde el asiento del copiloto, momentos antes de ver todo oscurecer y desmayarse.</p>
<hr/><p>Cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra en una tierra húmeda y fría, sobre una cama de hojas secas, en un paisaje naranja y café, justo en medio de un claro de bosque. No tenía idea de en donde estaba. El único producto del hombre cerca era una cabaña al horizonte, entre los árboles. Creyó respirar aire puro, lo poco que podía con la nariz congestionada, haciendo esfuerzo en controlar el llanto que se estaba apoderando de él. El miedo al verse amordazado, atado de manos y con su frailecillo en una jaula lejos de él empezaba a tener más poder que su razón.</p><p>—Mira, aunque pudieras gritar, nadie te escucharía. Estamos en medio de la nada. </p><p>La mujer que conducía ahora estaba cavando un hueco en el suelo; tenía menos ropa y los músculos de los brazos tonificados se tensaban con el esfuerzo de la pala contra el suelo boscoso, el escote de su playera era más revelador de lo deseable y dejaba ver como sus seños también se movían con fuerza. De fondo, el gigante secuestrador observaba desde el árbol más cercano, con un abrigo azul, guantes negros y una pistola en la mano, vigilante.</p><p>—Oye, ¿c’ánto falta?</p><p>—Ya voy a terminar —contestó la mujer, que seguía cavando.</p><p>—Apúrate.</p><p>El hombre caminó hasta Ice, se guardó el arma en el bolsillo y lo puso de pie como si de una muñeca se tratara. Se sacó una navaja de otro lado y la acercó al rostro del más joven, que empezó a respirar agitado y a gimotear. La cara aterradora de su secuestrador se acerca a la suya, examinándolo. Antes que Ice se diera cuenta, le había desatado las manos. Un soplo de esperanza se asentó en su pecho, así como llegó, así se fue.</p><p>—Qu’tate la ropa.</p><p>El tono definitivamente era autoritario. Era una orden. El muchacho palideció, si es que aún le quedaba color. El miedo se desbordó, la vista se le nubló de lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro y lentamente limpiaban la tierra de sus blancas mejillas. Cuando se dio cuenta que podía caminar volvió a oír el terrible sonido que hace el arma cuando le quitan el seguro.</p><p>—Qu’tate la ropa.</p><p>Segunda advertencia. ¿Dispararía a la tercera? ¿Y si deja que dispare, y así se evita sea lo que sea que va a pasar? ¿Y si en realidad no pasa nada? ¿Y si logra desvestirse, lo dejará irse? Entre el miedo, el frío, la incertidumbre y las lágrimas, no podía pensar claramente. Preso del terror Ice empieza a desvestirse, rezando que las cosas terminen mejor si colabora. Con manos temblorosas se quita el abrigo, abre los botones de su camisa blanca, ahora algo sucia, se quita por último una playera. Con el torso desnudo la brisa fría del bosque empeoraba y entorpecía todos sus movimientos. Quitarse los zapatos y el pantalón fue un proceso y tortuoso. Cuando estaba en ropa interior y calcetines, escuchó la voz de la mujer.</p><p>—Oiga, ya está listo.</p><p>Ice titiritando de frío se voltea y nota algo que no había visto, una caja rústica de madera. La mujer la agarra, la mete dentro del agujero que estaba cavando, y se voltea a verlo. El muchacho entendió, sabía que estaba pasando, que iba a pasar, y sus ojos reflejaron verdadero terror. Su secuestrador lo toma del hombro lentamente, con cuidado, y empieza a empujarlo, lo acerca al hoyo, a la caja. Ice trata de hacer resistencia, llora, grita detrás de su mordaza, se mueve, trata de correr, se tropieza, desnudo en medio del bosque y en pleno otoño se revuelca en la tierra húmeda tratando de luchar por su vida. No lo logra.</p><p>Llega al borde de lo que parece su lecho de muerte cubierto de tierra, hojas secas y temblando de frío. Sus sacudidas se vuelven violentas cuando siente en la nuca un cilindro helado, acompañado de la profunda voz de su gigante secuestrador.</p><p>—Entra.     </p><p>Ice cierra los ojos, respira agitado, llora sin poder hacer más que ruidos guturales, congelado por el terror. No quiere ser enterrado vivo. No quiere morir. Vuelve a escuchar la profunda voz pidiéndolo de nuevo, pidiendo que entre por su cuenta a su condena de muerte. Solo bastó que hiciera el ademán de voltearse cuando siente un golpe en la cabeza con algo metálico que lo aturde, le habían dado con la culata del arma. Tropieza y se va de cara dentro de la caja, ahora la mujer lo estaba acomodando.</p><p>—Ent’érralo.</p><p>El muchacho tirado dentro de la caja en medio de la tierra vio como su gigante se iba, dejó de hacerle sombra y el sol atenuado por las nubes se colaba por el claro y le daba en la cara. Ice sabía que no había otra cosa que hacer, que así iba a morir. Su resignación se hizo evidente para la mujer, que antes de ponerle la tapa y encerrarlo para siempre, se apiadó de él y le tiró una linterna. Sabrá Dios para qué. La cubierta de madera que a través de sus pequeñas rendijas dejaba filtrar la luz olía a madera vieja y humedad, empezaba a sentirse sofocado.</p><p>Rápidamente escuchó un ruido seco sobre la cubierta como a la altura de sus pies.</p><p>Y luego otro.</p><p>Y otro.</p><p>Y otro.</p><p>La tierra se filtraba por la tabla, primero le caía sobre las piernas sintiéndose fría, luego el pecho, luego la escupía como podía y cerraba los ojos evitando sentirla en la cara. El ruido seco se hacía cada vez más lejano. Se atenuaba como los pasos de alguien alejándose. Y con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que no oía más nada que su propia respiración agitada, el corazón estrellándose contra su pecho, en medio de una oscuridad absoluta. En ese momento fue consciente que estaba bajo tierra. Oficialmente iba a morir asfixiado. La simple idea le hacía sofocarse más, las bocanadas de aire eran más cortas, sentía tierra en su garganta, en sus ojos, en su nariz, sus mucosas escocían, tosía, lloraba y gritaba. El verdadero pánico apenas estaba empezando.      </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si, enterré a Islandia.<br/>Quizás no esta algo raro, si no muy raro D:<br/>Espero que aun asi quieras darle una oportunidad y leer el siguiente capitulo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un momento de la vida miserable.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola! gracias por venir al capítulo dos!<br/>Este fic es muy raro, vas a ver a un Tino nada feliz y quizás sea un shock o incómodo, aun asi espero que te guste y le quieras dar una oportunidad! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El vagón del metro se sacudía vacío en su ruta regular de una estación cualquiera a la otra. En toda la fila de asientos desocupados solo se encontraba un hombre con la pierna enyesada y muletas que no paraba de hablar alborotado a su acompañante, más joven, de menor estatura y evidentemente más cansado, que estaba visiblemente irritado de pie dando tumbos con el vagón en movimiento. Estaba al lado de la puerta observando el paisaje borroso de una ciudad que no destacaba para nada entre lo monótono, sobrepoblado y gris. Era un muchacho que parecía entrando en los treintas, pero solo aparentaba más edad, el cabello rubio y liso le hacía cosquillas en la frente y los ojos azules tan claros y fríos como el cielo en invierno estaban apagados, hartos de mantenerse abiertos. Nada de esto le quitaba atractivo, al contrario. Tenía un rostro angelical que a veces resultaba totalmente inconveniente, especialmente para su trabajo: oficial de policía.</p><p>Un oficial de policía bastante aburrido, funcionario de una capital primermundista donde sólo debe de atender robos a tiendas de servicios, acosos callejeros y uno que otro ladronzuelo. Le dicen Tino o Fin, según por el apellido<em> Väinämöinen</em> que es finés. Un esclavo que no sufre tanto de la burocracia política y jurídica, un funcionario público, harto de su vida normal, miserable, sobreactuada y pseudo perfecta, con un trabajo que odia pero que prefiere conservar a hacer el esfuerzo de buscar algo más. De todas formas, ya se había subido al barco. Seis años de servicio y un buen ascenso después, no valía la pena dejarlo por revolcarse en su propia autocompasión y despecho.</p><p>—¡Tino! ¿No te vas a sentar?, déjame contarte aquella vez cuando me encontré a Ned saliendo del bar en…— ese era su escandaloso acompañante, demasiado ruidoso para su gusto, demasiado feliz, demasiado animado, demasiado optimista para alguien que está sentado tan incómodo en el metro por culpa de un yeso— oye, no pongas esta cara, ¡es tu día libre! ¡sonríe! ¡disfruta la libertad!</p><p>—Sí Mikkel, sí. Lo había olvidado. Gracias. —obvia ironía, Tino sigue viendo por la puerta. El vagón se detiene, abre y deja pasar a mas personas, cierra, sigue su camino.</p><p>—Ven hombre, siéntate conmigo. Te voy a contar un chiste danés de mi padre que…</p><p>—No por favor, no quiero ningún chiste. No.</p><p>Mikkel se ríe, agarra una parte del abrigo azul claro de Tino y lo jala hacia sí, invitando a sentársele al lado. Tino sin ningún tipo de ánimos se deja mover, aparta una muleta y se sienta. Voltea a su acompañante y ve un par de ojos azules brillantes, que gritaban de felicidad por tenerle cerca, el cabello rubio y corto peinado hacia arriba, un abrigo negro. Este hombre también es policía, pero es jefe y detective, así que puede andar por la vida sin el nada elegante uniforme azul celeste que Tino se ve obligado a usar.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes? —le pregunta Mikkel, mientras le agarra el rostro con ternura —llevas todo el día viendo lejos con esa cara larga.</p><p>—No tengo nada. Solo estoy cansado —Tino se aparta la mano cuidando de no verse rústico, lo último que quería era ponerse cariñoso en el metro.</p><p>Sentado ve como el vagón hace otra parada, entra más gente. Lentamente se está llenando. Entre los recién llegados un sujeto despeinado y con ropa deportiva llama la atención del policía mas joven. Se pone tenso, en guardia, y lo observa un momento, hasta que confirma sus sospechas.</p><p>—Mikkel, Mikkel.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede?</p><p>—Ese tipo, mira. Es el que están buscando en la provincia vecina.</p><p>—Tino, calma, no…</p><p>—Violó a su hermana, robó una gasolinera, se dio a la fuga y lo están buscando Mikkel, esta justo al frente.</p><p>—Tino estamos libres por hoy, fuera de servicio, mejor llamamos a la comisaria y… </p><p>—Jódete.     </p><p>Se levantó antes de escuchar un “¡idiota!” de parte de su jefe. Disimuladamente Tino se movió hacia el lado que se encontraba el fugitivo para tratar de atraparlo, pero el sujeto lo vio y en lo que nota el uniforme echa a correr a la puerta del vagón, la abrió, saltó y entró al carro siguiente. Es el inicio de una persecución policial de las que Tino tiene muy poco.</p><p>El sospechoso corría y saltaba de vagón en vagón, nuestro policía lo perseguía y le pisaba los talones todo lo que podía. En el camino atropellaron a toda persona que se ponía con descuido entre ellos, pero ningún civil corría peligro, hasta que el fugitivo harto de correr se detiene, saca un arma y apunta a la primera persona que alcanza: una embarazada que estaba acompañada por otra mujer. Tino se detiene en seco y sonríe, eso sí que es nuevo. Decide apostar que, si se queda quieto, y espera que el tren se detenga, cuando abran las puertas el tipo liberará a su rehén y podrán continuar su persecución afuera.</p><p>El chofer baja la velocidad, anuncia la parada siguiente.</p><p>El metro se detiene lentamente, ubicándose en el andén.</p><p>Suena el pitido de aviso, cinco segundos para salir, las puertas se abren.</p><p>Empuja a la mujer a un lado, el criminal corre en dirección contraria, sale del vagón y trata de perderse entre la gente de la estación. Tino va disparado tras de él.</p><p>Otra vez empieza la persecución sorteando y atropellando personas, la distancia entre ellos reduciéndose, cada vez mas cerca, el fugitivo corre más lento, está más cansado, nuestro policía también resiste menos, pero está haciendo todo el esfuerzo que puede. Extiende el brazo, sus dedos están cerca del abrigo, ya casi, lo va a tocar.</p><p>Tino se estrella de frente contra una masa que tumba y él le cae encima, aturdido siente como otras cosas se cayeron a su alrededor. Cuando se recupera ve que chocó con un grupo de personas, como una bola de boliche contra pinos. Quiere seguir corriendo, pero alguien le pide ayuda para levantarse, otro sujeto le esta reclamando, pide disculpas torpemente y trata de alcanzar la misma velocidad que tenia antes del choque, le cuesta mucho.</p><p>Corre hacia la salida esperando localizar al sujeto y tiene la suerte de verle en la calle siguiente. Tino trastabilla, cruza la vía con semáforo en verde, sigue empujando personas por las aceras, su perseguido lo nota y echa a correr nuevamente. La carrera duró hasta que un auto que salía de un estacionamiento golpea al fugitivo, quedando tirado detrás del carro. El conductor, sin cinturón de seguridad, se golpeó con el volante y rebotó al asiento del copiloto. Tino saca un arma y apunta.</p><p>—¡Policía!, ¡ponga las manos en donde pueda verlas! —El conductor asustado se endereza y levanta las manos, claramente asustado— ¡Usted no! ¡El que está detrás del auto! Repito, ¡ponga las manos en donde pueda verlas!</p><p>Un cañón se asomó detrás del capó del carro y disparó, la bala le pasó al lado de la pierna. Tino estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia, buscó como cubrirse sin dejar de apuntar.</p><p>—¡Deje el arma en el suelo y levante las manos, que pueda verlas! —su respuesta fue otro balazo, agradeció que el maldito tuviera mala puntería.</p><p>Su paciencia se acabó. Tino corrió a darle la vuelta al auto, listo para disparar, porque no estaba dispuesto a volver a probar las habilidades de tiro del infeliz que se estaba escondiendo. Apenas lo ve jala el gatillo, oye un grito de dolor, ve al sujeto y como se retorcía agarrándose la pierna.</p><p>—¿Ahora si vas a soltar el arma, hijo de puta? —el fugitivo como puede le apunta, Tino dispara de nuevo, la bala cayó en la tierra luego de rozarle el hombro a la rata acorralada— Suelta esa mierda o la próxima vez te disparo los huevos.</p><p>El delincuente derrotado tira el arma a un costado, el policía corre y patea la pistola lejos de él, el chofer estaba hecho bolita dentro del auto. Una vez controlada la situación, Tino llama refuerzos.       </p><hr/><p>   —Fin, vas a ser sancionado por ese tiro.</p><p>—Sí Mikkel, de nada por atrapar a la mierda esa.</p><p>—… Retírate… ve a casa, descansa y…</p><p>—¡Claro que debo descansar!, ¡me duelen las costillas!, ¡no tienes idea contra cuantas personas me estrellé! —Tino hablaba evidentemente alterado— ¡tu viste todo lo que corrí para atrapar a ese miserable! ¿y además que tardas una eternidad en mandarme una patrulla, lo primero que dices es que me van a sancionar y me mandas a mi casa?, ¡vete a la mierda! </p><p>—Buenas tardes, Fin…</p><p>Para cuando habló, el joven policía iba tan lejos con paso apurado que no lo escuchó, se fue molesto de que una persona tan importante para él le diera ese trato. ¿Cómo se atrevía a no reconocer su logro? ¿por lo menos todo el esfuerzo que hizo?</p><hr/><p>El paso era nervioso, la respiración agitada, el sudor le caía por la frente y la adrenalina a mil. Lo que pareció una eternidad en realidad había sucedido en menos de una hora. Tino andaba hacia el primer teléfono público que se topó en la calle, definitivamente no pretendía ir a su casa, no estaba para sentarse en el sofá y respirar en paz. En su mente la paz y la tranquilidad no existían, nunca existió.</p><p>Descuelga el auricular, marca un numero que ya se sabe de memoria y que preferiría no usar, pero no puede dejar de llamar, porque no tiene dignidad. Espera que le contesten. Oye como la otra línea descuelga y una voz infantil atiende. Tino nunca ha entendido cómo una voz tan dulce e infantil era tan oscura y aterradora al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—¿Hola? —De los nervios Fin no contesta, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, veía a la gente pasar y aunque le ignoraban sentía que todos lo veían.</p><p>—…</p><p>—… Eres tú, ¿verdad? —Tino se sobresalta, se ve obligado a responder.</p><p>—…Sí, soy yo…</p><p>—Déjame adivinar —contestó juguetona la otra voz— quieres venir, ¿verdad?</p><p>—S-si… —casi en un susurro, la pobre sílaba salió como el siseo de una serpiente, una pequeña, avergonzada, agobiada, y cansada.</p><p>—Dímelo mas fuerte, no te oigo.</p><p>—Que sí…</p><p>—Uy, ¡sigo sin escucharte! —la persona del otro lado se ríe divertido, como un chiquillo jugando— ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? ¿acaso te da pena?</p><p>Tino respiró profundo y golpeó su cabeza con la cabina, ahí si no le importó que lo vieran. Pensaba lo maldita que era su vida y qué miserable tenía que buscar ser para hacer lo que hacía. Se armó de valor.</p><p>—¡Que sí, sí quiero ir!</p><p>—… Eso se escuchó bajo… pero mas fuerte que los anteriores, estoy conforme —la voz volvió a reírse, complacida, pasó un tiempo en silencio y volvió a contestar— te estaré esperando… pero cuando vengas, quiero que grites.</p><p>Y colgó.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, espero que quieras leer el proximo capitulo a ver que pasa!<br/>Creo que es facil saber con quien hablo Tino por teléfono D:<br/>Sucederan... cosas... la proxima vez. Aun asi me haria muy feliz si estas pendiente!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si, enterré a Islandia.<br/>Quizás no esta algo raro, si no muy raro D:<br/>Espero que aun asi quieras darle una oportunidad y leer el siguiente capitulo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>